It is well known in the art to use boards for opening oysters. As is well known, the edible portion of an oyster is situated, and normally enclosed, within an oyster shell consisting of two shell parts, or halves, conjoined to one another along respective contiguous and conjoining edges. Thus, to consume the edible portion, the shell must be opened or otherwise separated from the edible portion. For example, the shell may broken or shattered, as well as cut or separated with a knife, at a point other than the contiguous edges. Use of cutting boards, bowls, plates, and the like for such operations is well known, as the boards, plates, etc. allow for capture of the portions of the shell and the juice of the oyster, as well as the edible part. However, such methods for disengaging the edible portion disadvantageously increase risk that portions of the shell will be mixed with the edible portion.
Preferably, and again as is well known in the art, the shell is opened by at least partially separating the two shell parts along the conjoining edges, typically by cutting in between the conjoined edges with a sharp object, such as a knife, and then prying the two parts away from each other with a lever, which may also be a knife. Such an approach reduces risk that portions of the shell will mix with the edible portion. Further, such an approach allows for consumption of the edible portion, including the juice, from one of the shell parts. Once again, use of conventional cutting boards or other flat surfaces for seating the oyster thereupon while the shell parts are separated along the conjoined edges is well known in the art. Unfortunately, such flat surfaces will not permit capture of juice or other liquid from the oyster. While one could circumvent this disadvantage by using a conventional bowl, plate, or other kitchen container for opening the oyster, opening the oyster by prying apart the two shelf parts while seating the oyster on the surface of such containers is often awkward as the presence of a raised rim of the container relative the surface makes manipulating the lever awkward. Further, as an upward pressure is exerted on one the shell parts, there is a risk that the shell, and possibly part of the edible portion and juice, may be flipped away and out of the container should excessive force be applied.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved board for opening an oyster.